Mistake
by Akari Sakurazuka
Summary: [Yaoi] Una confusión puede provocar que pensemos cosas que no son [Yuki&Shuu]


**"Mistake"**

Por: Kyûketsuki Akari.

El cielo se teñía de color rojizo todo lo que se alcanzaba a ver parecía arder por unos instantes ya que en unos minutos más el sol se ocultaría para dejarle el lugar a la luna, un joven que no aparentaba más de diez y ocho observaba encantado aquel atardecer, sus grandes ojos violetas miraban con admiración aquella escena.

Eso era algo que a él le encantaba ver, el atardecer, y era una de las pocas cosas que nadie conocía de él, tal vez porque no era de gran importancia como para incluirlo en un tema de conversación o simplemente prefería guardar eso para él y aunque el fuese como un libro abierto para los demás podía intentar ser algo misterioso en algunos aspectos pequeños aunque estos no fueran notados.

Shuuichi se encontraba de muy buen humor había estado todo el día practicando junto con Hiro y Suguru la nueva canción que él había escrito hace menos de una semana, todo había resultado muy bien, bueno .. Fujisaki había quedado muy satisfecho, eso era señal de que todo iba por buen camino sólo le faltaba el encontrarse con Yuki, abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, aun sabiendo que este lo regañaría después, para que el día fuese perfecto.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del joven vocalista de Bad Luck, él era una persona que le gustaba ver las cosas de forma positiva.

Así que aquel día sería perfecto.

******

- ¿Qué quieres? - Dijo el hombre prendiendo un cigarro por tercera ocasión.

- ¿Sabías que es malo fumar tanto querido?, puedes enfermar - Le contestó una mujer joven mientras acariciaba su larga cabellera castaña y cruzaba sus piernas acomodándose en el amplio sillón.

El joven suspiró, tal vez no había sido buena idea dejarla pasar, tenían poco más de media hora "hablando" y sinceramente él ya se estaba fastidiando, pronto anochecería y esa mujer no se marchaba, ¿Qué no entendía que no era bien recibida?, cada vez que la veía le crispaba los nervios.

Esa mujer tenía algo.. algo que le indicaba que no se le acercara ni un poco ...

Era una especie de presentimiento que le decía que no debía darle ninguna oportunidad para nada, era una persona demasiada astuta para su gusto y con una persistencia que jamás había conocido en alguien más.

Esas dos cosas combinadas la hacían peligrosa.

Eso y el hecho de que sabía que no existían buenas intenciones en sus acciones, claro esta.

- Repito la pregunta ¿Qué quieres? -

- Acompañarte, ¿Acaso no puedo? -

- No - Respondió él dedicándole una fría mirada.

- Oh vamos!, ¿Aún sigues enojado conmigo, después de tanto tiempo? eres muy rencoroso ... ¿No crees que deberías dejar el pasado en donde pertenece? - Habló ella haciendo que su aterciopelada voz sonara algo más seductora que de costumbre.

- Respondiendo a lo primero: No, realmente no tengo motivos para estar molesto contigo, y respecto a lo segundo, sí creo, precisamente pensé que a ti ya te había dejado allá, no se a que viene esta visita y este descarado coqueteo - Tiró el cigarro al suelo, lo pisó, se recargó en la pared que estaba a su espalda y dirigió su mirada hacía la de su joven acompañante.

La mirada dorada del hombre chocó con los ojos avellana de ella, el plan era intimidarla.

Cosa que no funcionó.

La bella joven se levantó del sitio donde había estado sentado, sacudió su larga cabellera y caminó en dirección a donde estaba el chico con movimientos lentos haciendo que su corta y ceñida falda se levantara un poco cada vez que daba un paso, se paro frente a él pegándosele al cuerpo como intentando provocar alguna reacción en él.

Acercó su rostro al de él.

- Eiri-kun no seas así.. - El escritor la miró con el ceño fruncido, en su mirada se notaba que no estaba nada contento ante tal cercanía.

Y ella sonrió, sintió que lo tenía en sus manos y lo plantó de manera repentina un beso en los labios.

El chico rubio se impresionó pero no estaba dispuesto a responder a eso, no se molestó ni en moverse.

Hasta que escuchó un fuerte sonido provocado por la puerta de entrada al cerrarse, la mujer se separó de él y se viró para ver que sucedía.

- Eiri-kun creí que habías cerrado con llave, no sabía que te llevaras tan bien con tus vecinos como para que entren sin tocar - Le dijo ella en forma de reproche.

- Cállate - Yuki definitivamente ya estaba molesto, caminó hacía la puerta sólo para encontrarse con un bulto junto a la puerta, encendió la luz para ver mejor.

Era la mochila de Shuuichi.

Shuuichi había estado ahí...

Y no sabía que tanto había visto de la actuación de esa mujer.

Ahora no estaba molesto, estaba furioso, se giró y le dedicó una de sus peores miradas a la castaña.

- Megumi vete y no quiero verte de nuevo por aquí -

- ¿Quién era? - Preguntó ella sin permitir que esa mirada la asustara.

- Eso a ti no te importa -

- Claro que sí, tú y yo.. - 

- ¡Tu y yo nada! lo que fuera que hubiera entre nosotros, que te seré sincero yo no recuerdo la existencia de algo, se terminó ¿entiendes? - Ella estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Eiri ni si quiera la miró, se limitó a tomar su abrigo y a abrir la puerta para salir.

- Cuando regresemos no te quiero aquí - Pronunció él con voz casi congelante.

- ¿Regresemos? - Dijo ella notablemente aturdida, Eiri sonrió ante esta reacción.

- Sí, mi amante y yo - Y sin más cerró la puerta tras él.

******

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas habían dado, primero llegó al departamento de Hiro pero se arrepintió antes de tocar.

No, esta vez enfrentaría las cosas solo, no metería a su mejor amigo en eso.

Y volvió a correr huyendo de ahí también.

Ahora no tenía idea de donde estaba, sólo sabía que estaba oscuro, tembló como una hoja, su estomago gruño y sus enormes ojos violetas se llenaron de lagrimas. Tenía frío, hambre y estaba triste.

- ¡Bua~! ¡Yuki malo! - Enormes cascadas de agua salieron de sus ojos haciendo que un gran charco se formara a sus pies.

- ¡Malo, malo, malo~! - Repetía mientras agitaba sus manos.

- ¡Hey!, ¿que pasa chico?, ¿Estás bien? -

Shindou paró su dramática escena para ver a la persona que estaba parada frente a él, volteo para los lados rápidamente y no vio a nadie más, después se señaló así mismo con el dedo índice.

La rubia sonrió.

- Sí a ti te hablo, ¿Que haces aquí? -

- Ano.. -

- ¿Te perdiste? -

- Creo que sí.. -

- No es bueno que un chico como tú ande a estas horas en la calle y mucho menos por estos rumbos - 

- Lo siento - Shuuichi la miró con tristeza.

- ¡Joanna! - Se escuchó una voz masculina a lejos.

- ¡Aquí estoy! - Gritó la joven.

- Pero que rayos estas.. - Pero se detuvo al ver a Shuu - Oh! ¿nuevo cliente? - Dijo el hombre bigotón mirando a la rubia de forma pícara.

- ¡Claro que no!, no estas viendo que es prácticamente un niño - Le reprochó Joanna.

El hombre mayor levantó su ceja izquierda.

- Tu lo has dicho, prácticamente, Oye chico ¿eres mayor de edad? -

- Si señor.. - Respondió Shuuichi tímidamente y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba siendo jalado por el hombre al interior de un local.

- Entonces no habrá problema con que tomes unas cuantas copitas - Y soltó una alegre carcajada.

******

Yuki ya había buscado en todos los lugares cercanos donde posiblemente Shindou se podía haber metido, así que era muy probable que estuviera en casa de Nakano, sacó de su largo abrigo su celular y comenzó a marcar el teléfono, era su última esperanza encontrarlo ahí.

- Moshi, moshi - Contestó una voz adormilada.

- Nakano-san... - Escuchó un golpe, como sí algo o alguien se hubiera caído.

- ¿Yuki-san? - Preguntó Hiro incrédulo.

- Sí - Dijo simplemente el escritor.

- ¿Sucede algo con Shuuichi? -

- Bueno creí que tú lo sabías.. -

- ¿Saber que? - Hiroshi comenzó a preocuparse, fue entonces cuando Eiri se dio cuenta de que esta vez Shuuichi no había recurrido a él.

- Nada, mañana Shuuichi te marca para explicarte.. buenas noches - Y cortó la llamada.

Hiro se quedó pasmado observando el teléfono.

¿Qué rayos había pasado?

******

- ¡Hey, chico! ¿¡me oyes!? - levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos verdes - ¿Puedes caminar tu solo? -

- ¿Uh? - Sintió que el fresco aire le chocó contra la cara haciendo que se despejara un poco.

Se encontraban en otro sitio, un sitio que le resultaba familiar pero que aún le resultaba algo difícil distinguir, probablemente por el exceso de alcohol ingerido esa noche.

- Hasta aquí te puedo acompañar, tengo que regresar al bar, estas en una zona un poco más segura no te preocupes - Le dijo la joven mujer sonriéndole dulcemente.

- Muchas gracias Joanna-san... - Le dijo Shuu mirándola con sus enormes ojos violetas.

- No hay de que chico, solo ten cuidado ¿sí? - 

Shuuichi asintió.

- Adiós - Le dijo revolviéndole la cabellera rosada a Shindou y dándose la media vuelta para regresar al lugar a donde pertenecía.

El pequeño cantante se quedó observando aquel sitió por un instante y en unos segundos más recordó el lugar.

Se encontraba en él sitio donde había conocido a Yuki.

La banca donde había conversado acerca del futuro de Bad Luck estaba a su lado izquierdo, se dejó caer ahí, se sentía cansado, algo mareado y no tenía el valor suficiente para regresar a casa de Eiri.

******

El rubio había caminado por una gran parte de la ciudad en busca del pelirrosa, por más que buscó no encontró rastro de él, ya ni sabía que rumbo había tomado y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en un sitio bastante conocido, donde estaba una banca muy conocida y algo con la cabeza rosada que era mucho más que conocido.

Momento..

¿Cabeza rosada?

Eiri observó con detenimiento a aquella persona como creyendo que aquello era imposible.

Pero no lo era, esa persona sentada en esa banca era Shindou Shuuichi, no se podía equivocar.

******

Shuuichi puso cara de extrema tristeza.

- ¡Yuki malo!, porque me hizo eso sniff.. -

- ¿Hacerte qué? -

- ¡Wa~! - Se arrinconó en la banca asustado hasta cuando miró quien le había hablado se relajó un poco - Yuki~ ¡Me asustaste! -

- Baka... ¿sabes que hora es? -

- No - Dijo Shuu-chan volviéndose a acomodar en la banca y mirando del lado contrario de donde estaba Yuki.

Estaba molesto. Su rostro lo decía.

Y Yuki lo sabía y también sabía que tenía motivos para estarlo, pero no dejaba de ser extraño el ver a su pelirrosa de esa forma, su cara de enojo parecía un puchero, era obvio que el enfado no sentaba muy bien en su rostro.

De acuerdo, se veía tierno.

Pero ese no era el punto en ese momento.

- Mira Baka antes de que digas algo, seré breve - Yuki se sentó a un lado de él - ¿Viste a esa mujer que estaba conmigo en casa?

- Creo que era imposible no verla - Murmuró Shuuichi más para sí que como respuesta al escritor.

- Bueno, su nombre es Megumi Sakamoto, ella me buscó durante algún tiempo hace un poco más de dos años, después logró atrapar a un pobre tipo que creyó en ella el cual tardó todo este tiempo en darse cuenta de la clase de mujer que es ella y terminó su relación antes de que llegara a algo más serio, no se por que regreso a buscarme pero es algo que no me interesa, si ni en aquel momento me interesó algo con ella menos en este momento - Puntualizó Yuki.

- ¿Porqué no? es una mujer muy bonita - Dijo Shuu con voz que denotaba tristeza.

- ¿No eres tú razón suficiente? - 

Shindou volteo rápidamente a ver a Yuki, él lo miraba de reojo con un semblante serio.

- Yuki.. - Murmuró el de ojos violetas.

- Shuuichi tú me conoces y sabes que no soy una persona que gusta de darle explicaciones a nadie, esta vez hice una excepción porque lo creí necesa ... -

- ¡Yuki~! - Pero Shuuichi lo cortó y se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo y llenarle la cara de besos.

- ¡Baka, deja de hacer eso! - Gritó Yuki apenado.

Shuuichi se detuvo y abrazó el torso de Yuki cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

- Baka.. - Dijo Eiri comenzando a acariciar el cabello rosa de Shuuichi - Regresemos a casa -

- ¡Sí! - Habló Shuuichi parándose de golpe para dejar que Yuki se levantara también, en cuanto lo hizo se volvió a prender de él.

El rubio lo observó impresionado, no podía creer la enorme confianza que el joven vocalista tenía en él, había creído todas y cada una de sus palabras.

Claro que todo era verdad.

Pero por lo menos él nunca se hubiera conformado con una explicación tan pequeña como esa y estaba seguro que no era el único que tenía esa manera de pensar.

Su Shuu-chan era un caso especial, era tan ingenuo.

Pasó su brazo por la espalda del cantante hasta llegar a su hombro derecho y lo estrechó contra sí.

Tendría que cuidar a ese chico ingenuo para que no fuera lastimado de manera frecuente y sabía que esa franqueza de su parte ayudaría mucho en cuanto a confianza se refiere, así como también tenía el conocimiento de que podía confiar en Shuu porque sabía perfectamente que lo quería.

Se lo había demostrado de muchas formas, muchas veces.

- ¿Sabes Yuki? - Shindou lo sacó de sus reflexiones - Creo que este día si resultó ser como pensaba que sería -

- ¿Y cómo sería según tú? -

- Perfecto - Dijo Shuu con una gran sonrisa -

- Baka.. -

- Todo salió muy bien en el trabajo y estoy contigo ahora, a mi me parece que es perfecto.. claro que estoy algo cansado ..

- Lástima.. -

- ¿Eh? -

- Por que no podrás descansar - Yuki sonrió de manera malvada, el pelirrosa se ruborizó.

- Yuki.. -

Eiri sacó las llaves del departamento de su abrigo y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Shuuichi solo sintió un jalón y al poco rato después los labios del escritor de ojos dorados sobre los suyos quien con un fuerte abrazo lo obligó a entrar al departamento. 

Yuki dejó los labios de su pareja para besar su cuello, shuu se quejó levemente al sentir los tibios labios del rubio sobre su fría piel.

- No dejaré que un error me eche a perder la noche .. - 

Y sin decir más cerró la puerta del departamento dispuesto a no dejarle un momento de descanso al chibi neko rosado.

**Notas de la autora:**

_Azúcar! xD_


End file.
